


我心脏的地方是处空洞（我希望补好它）\原作：nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Science Bros, Steve has an arc reactor kink, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony身上有些难改积习，还有个弧反应堆，而他从未想过会有摆脱二者其一的一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我心脏的地方是处空洞（我希望补好它）\原作：nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's A Hole Where My Heart Used to Be (I Want it Gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843347) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Many thanks to dear nightwalker for her incredible work.
> 
> 感谢nightwalker分享佳作，并允我译成中文。
> 
> 原作注：
> 
> 我写好这篇有一阵子了，从没贴出来过，因为我一贯就是这样啦。但汤上提醒我说现在算是盾铁作品欣赏周末，所以我觉得是时候放出这篇了。
> 
> 触发警报：有流血暴力相关场景。还包括大型外科手术的讨论，以及潜在身体修复事项。请慎重阅读。
> 
> 并且，我甚至完全不打算装出对医学懂行的模样，所以请不要全信文中涉及的医疗场景！

弧反应堆是件可怕的恩赐，是份辉光的重负。Tony清楚这点。自然它救了他的命，也给了他在曾一度挥霍的生命中做点什么好事的机会。如果你给他机会重返那山洞，他不会改变已发生的一切，因他该死地太清楚，除此之外他仅剩亡或降二择其一，而以他现下比起当时这种意愿只减不增。  
  
但这并不能令他在有人的手太过接近反应堆中央时，或是威胁要取出它，看看他没了光鲜盔甲还剩下什么（就跟他没在所有盔甲里都装了后备措施一样，好像他没考虑过这点似的）的这些时刻，所感到的脆弱感减轻分毫。他把反应堆展露在外来对抗这种脆弱感。让它发亮，尽管他造个盖子覆住核心简直是轻而易举。他穿轻薄通透的衬衫，完全不费心去遮盖它，就算套着盔甲也要把它展现世人眼前。操你的，世界，还是大声喊出来比较好，这不是我的弱点，而是我力量之源，这是我所重获的机会而我会抓住它。今天所成就的Tony Stark历经汗血尘沙，而如果他耻于自己用了如此之久才成为今日之人的事实，那也是他自己的事，跟其他任何人都不相干。弧反应堆不是他的心脏，但或许是他的灵魂。它现在已与他融为一体了。  
  
Tony对此应对良好。而如果他有时因无法吸入足够的空气进肺里而产生想要挫败大吼的冲动，这个么。他在那山洞里很有可能就死了，而现在发生的一切都好过那种可能性。  
  
****  
  
那也只可能是Bruce的主意。  
  
Bruce实验室里的其他几人在房间中央，看上去相当志得意满。McCoy倒悬在天花板上露齿而笑，露出的犬齿在皮毛映衬下雪亮，而Pym对着电脑屏幕打手势，样子就跟凡娜·怀特在《展示柜前决高下》 _(Showcase Showdown)_ 里如鱼得水似的。Richards看着——嗯，自命不凡的得意，不过这基本是他的默认设置状态了，所以没什么可惊讶的。但是Bruce眉飞色舞，兴奋的笑容都快咧到耳后了，眼神明亮，用手势表情达意时还小小地蹦了起来。  
  
“我们可以移除它，”Bruce说，打断了Pym的长篇大论，也截停了Richards关于这事本来就简单得很的反驳。“都在这儿了。我们一而再再而三地复核过了。这是可行的。”  
  
确实。Tony一页页点过Pym递给他的平板上的内容，扫过图表，浏览描述。他在医学方面不算行家，但他在弧反应堆上面世间无人可及，而这……这或许能行。  
  
“如何办到？”他问道，对着他们眨眼。  
  
“弹片不是问题所在，”McCoy的声音低沉隆隆。“我们几年前就找出关于这个的解决方案了。问题一直在于对肋骨与胸部组织，肌肉以及受损肺部的广泛性损伤。能够修复如此大型创伤——或者甚至是能确保你在术中活下来的医疗技术，之前还不见存。”  
  
其中一台电脑屏幕上放出他的胸腔X光射线图，受损与缺失的肋骨醒目如同缺失的拼图碎片。弧反应堆在他的肺部突兀丑陋，把他的脏器压迫向肋骨，以致它们完全无法真正舒张，而单盯着看就使Tony需要凝神力持呼吸平缓稳定。  
  
这让他体会到连裸照都不曾给予他的暴露与忸怩感，他抑下想要用手盖住反应堆的冲动。“但现在这种技术有了？”  
  
“毫无进展，”McCoy说。“我们没有你所需的那种使骨骼肌肉再生的医学手段。现在反应堆结构占据了它们原应所在之处，而取出它会，呃，在你的胸膛留下一个巨大空洞，直说的话。更不必提你的肺部和心脏都需要时间来适应这种变化带来的拉伸张力。所以，缺乏必要技术——至少这个星球上没有——我们开始寻求替代之法。”  
  
滚过手中平板的数据一定是数周，甚至是几个月来的研究成果，而Tony简直要甩甩头好来确信他们真的在他眼皮下有如此进展他却毫不知情。“愈合因子。我真不想给你们泼冷水，但我已经接受过X因子的实验测试。”  
  
“输血，”Bruce欢欣地说。他整个人都在踮脚摇晃，对着Tony笑得好像现在就是圣诞节。“从一位含大量愈合因子的变种人那里接受持续输血。这并不容易，甚至会有痛苦，Tony，但这是可行的。”  
  
“而我们能找到一位有足够愈合因子的变种人？”Tony怀疑地问。估计就是金刚狼了，没多少变种人含有这样的愈合因子。Tony脑中闪现死侍被捆在医院的滚轮床上，血液输进自己血管的画面，然后生生忍住一个寒颤。  
  
“Logan对我们的研究给予极大配合，”Richards说，“尽管他的许可范围未达我所希望那般程度——”  
  
“关于疯狂科学家这事我跟你说过什么，Reed？”  
  
“不管怎样，”Richards说，无视Tony的打断继续，“我们已能够证实我们关于可行性的理论。”  
  
“我们将首先取出反应堆，以防止愈合因子对移除反应堆造成任何影响。手术——将会十分复杂，”Bruce说，愉悦表情明显地黯淡。“并非不可行，但我们还是会在你已有问题的心脏周边动作。”  
  
McCoy从天花板荡下。“手术时Logan会在——万一任何状况出现，一点小小的输血就能使你的状态稳定下来。然后我们就等你状况回复，然后继续。”  
  
“Logan同意这么做？”Tony手指拂过平板屏幕。  
  
Bruce近前一步，握住Tony手肘。“人人都知道你为这付出了多大代价，”他低语。“我们找过的每个人都愿意提供帮助。Tony，这能行的。”  
  
有那么一瞬他狂喜不止，重新变回完好无缺的机会，再度正常规律呼吸的可能。他记不起深呼吸是什么感受了，而他几乎这么尝试了，吸进一口气然后缓缓吐出。“我不知道该说什么好，”他慢慢道。“这大概是有人为我做过的最好的事情了。”山洞在他眼前飞速闪过，电路和燃烧电线的气味，电磁线路首次接通时他的心脏漏跳了一拍的感觉。  
  
然后他想到： _Steve_ 。  
  
****  
  
关于这事他考虑了有些日子。  
  
这是个相当重大的决定。手术过程可能相当繁琐，而医疗过程总有不确定性存在。他的心肺功能已因反应堆压迫而削弱，而这可能导致他在手术台上撑不下来。输血也可能达不到他们想要的效果。  
  
这对他自身而言也事关重大。起初适应反应堆的存在就已十分不易。他用了数月时间才使自己接受它的重量，冬日里冰冷嵌入他胸膛的感觉，每一次呼吸都不再会是无知无觉的下意识动作。而取出它也是一样，他知道这点。无论好坏，这都是在他身体上大动干戈，而适应曲线又能派上用场了。  
  
并且，Bruce和McCoy表达得非常、非常清楚了，输血有可能无法使他的心肺完全痊愈。会比现在要强健，这是当然的了，但是否能回复往日水平则全无保证。在安装反应堆之前。在阿富汗事件之前。  
  
关于这一点，Tony的接受度高得出奇。现如今起搏器技术成熟完善。而且他的肺功能也糟不到哪里去了，所以这对他的生活还有复仇者身份也不会有什么影响。  
  
考虑优先级最高的，是关于他是否能继续做一名复仇者的这一部分。他不会放弃钢铁侠这个身份，给任何都不换。  
  
不论他静静坐着尝试深深吸气时尝到的空气有多甜美。  
  
****  
  
他没有告诉Steve。  
  
****  
  
他没有告诉任何人。他对Bruce与当时其他人说让他自己跟别人讲这事，他们对此无异议。  
  
但他首先就没有告诉Steve。  
  
****  
  
他试图要说的。很多次了。但是。  
  
Steve慢跑回来，抖落发梢的雨水，倾身亲吻Tony，一手抚过他胸膛覆住反应堆。  
  
他们躺在沙发上小寐，Steve的手指描摹反应堆核心表面（Tony过了几个月才意识到Steve在描画上面的字迹）。  
  
Steve晨起在床上做速写，直到Tony对着他眨眼睛，带着起床气要咖啡才停手——速写的内容，Tony凑过去看，发现是他自己，弧反应堆清楚展现，尽管他是趴着睡的。  
  
Steve身体紧挨着他的，温暖厚实且沉沉睡着，一只手臂搭过Tony腰间，手掌占有性地覆在反应堆上。  
  
他们在床上而Steve简直要他的命，唇齿舌头逡巡游遍Tony全身，从他胸膛缓缓下移，停留在反应堆表面附近，舌头舐过四周，在金属与皮肤相接的部分按下亲吻，舔过每处伤痕瑕疵。Tony用手梳理Steve的头发，闭上眼睛，保持呼吸平稳清浅。  
  
****  
  
Bruce最终还是注意到了，因为Bruce身为天才以及Tony最爱是有理由的。  
  
“我不是要催你做决定，”几周后的一天，Bruce和Tony在实验室狭路相逢，他语调沉稳坚定。“但我隐约感觉这是你所希望的。如果我越过了我们友谊之间的界限——”  
  
 _“没，”_ Tony说。  
  
“——或者是重提了某些不好的回忆或是把其他人牵进这事来让你尴尬了，你直说就是。我从来不想让你感觉不适或是使你重温当时经历——”  
  
“Steve喜欢它，”Tony冲口而出。他微微缩肩，压抑想要在工作台前蜷缩起来的冲动，强迫这种感觉消失。“他——像是癖好什么的。我不清楚。他喜欢——”他含含糊糊在胸前比划。“你懂。当我们在一起的时候。”  
  
Bruce把眼镜稳稳推回鼻梁。“好的，首先，感谢你所做的自我审查。这非常好。其次，请不要告诉我你是任Steve的性癖妨碍你自己的身体健康。”  
  
“也不是说留着弧反应堆就会让我生病还是怎么的，”Tony匆匆接口，注意到Bruce眼睛眯细，并不打算在 _生病_ 这个词上多做纠缠。“而且——你看，我甚至不知道他在我好的时候是看上我哪点。而他喜欢弧反应堆。我不——”他咽了口口水，不能自已地用一手覆上胸膛正中的圆形。触手冰凉，与周围温热的皮肤截然鲜明。“万一这真是他的癖好而也是他唯一喜欢我的一点呢？”  
  
“那他就是个傻瓜，”Bruce嗓音平平。“Tony，那东西严重危及你的生存水平。如果你出于自愿而想留着它，那这是你自己的身体和选择，我会支持你。我保证。但要是你这样做是因为你觉得Steve会离开你……Tony，这决定并不明智。”  
  
“我爱他，”Tony声音紧绷，接近于无。他将手掌更用力地按向反应堆，想象他能就这样感觉它更深地嵌进胸膛。“我爱他，Bruce。我没法冒这个险。”  
  
极重一声叹息，随即衣物沙沙作响，Bruce站起来，而Tony闭上眼睛，不想在他朋友脸上看到他已预见的恼怒之色。但随之而来的并不是疾语数落，Bruce仅是穿过房间，挨着Tony在工作台上坐下。他没有环过手臂来，只是坐得足够近，两人大腿相触，他的胳膊轻轻撞了Tony一下。“我知道你爱他。我知道你渴望现在这样有多久。而我真心为你高兴。为你现在得偿所愿。但我对天发誓，如果Steve Rogers胆敢做任何事让你觉得你的健康福祉排在他难以戒除的习惯之后，我会召Hulk出来干掉他，所以帮帮忙吧。”  
  
Tony发出一声好似被扼住的、疲倦的笑声。“你知道他不是这样。他比这好得多。这都是我自己的问题。”  
  
“就算Steve真有什么身体修复方面的怪癖——实话说，我真没觉得有。也不是说他就会去抚摸Bucky的机械手臂，或是磨蹭Cable的仿生腿——”  
  
Tony不可自抑地咯咯笑出声。 _“Bruce。”_  
  
“——但就算他有，他也不坏，Tony。他是个好人，也是你的朋友。你真心觉得他知道了来龙去脉后会不让你做这个手术吗？你告诉他你可以重获正常呼吸后他不会第一时间为你高兴吗？还是他会把他的性致优于你的性命安全——你的 _生存_ 质量来考虑？”Bruce叹气。“而Tony，如果你真是这么认为的，你干嘛还这么宝贝他？”  
  
Tony侧身仰过去，把他的重量交给Bruce承担。“我脑子有点儿混乱。”  
  
Bruce一只手臂环过Tony肩膀，把他拉近。“是啊。有点儿。”  
  
****  
  
那之后他是打算要和Steve谈谈的，真心地。但时机永远不适合——或者至少，没有哪一时刻看着符合Tony对“适合”的含糊定义。就凭这个他有认真考虑过是不是找谁帮他跟Steve说这事了，鉴于他显然提不起那个勇气。  
  
不幸的是，他在掩藏自己的矛盾心情上简直糟糕透顶。  
  
“告诉我怎么了，”一个晚上Steve问他，汗水仍在他们身上淋漓待褪，他们仍彼此紧密相扣。他在Tony喉间，胸膛，弧反应堆边缘张嘴留下炙热的亲吻。“告诉我你脑袋里在想些什么。”  
  
Tony抬起一边犹颤的手臂插进Steve发间梳理，手指缠绕汗湿的发卷。Steve在反应堆核心的蓝光下看上去整个人熠熠发亮，他的眼睛闪耀，而Tony单看着他就觉得内里翻搅。他想告诉他，知道自己得告诉他。他张嘴，舔湿嘴唇，努力思考他们所必将进行谈话的合适开启方式。“你能再来一轮吗？”但他只是问了这个。  
  
Steve朝下对着他皱眉，手臂肌肉收缩，准备撑起身子让自己退出Tony，而Tony极瞬间断定自己没法应对这个。他一条腿勾过Steve大腿后侧，把他留在原地。Steve想的话可以轻易脱开，但他停住了，嘴唇噘起，而Tony想把这个撅嘴的动作以吻消除。“不。我是说——比这要更多。我想要的是——”他在Steve重新回到他身体上方，在他体内变换角度，已经重新硬起来时战抖了一小下，“——这个，我想要你，就只是你，Steve，求你。”  
  
强健的手掌抚过他身侧，抚蹭他的髋部。“ _You've got me_ ，”Steve柔声说，而后低头亲吻反应堆核心，脸颊鼻尖轻蹭Tony胸膛上伤痕累累的皮肤。  
  
【译注：上句的You've got me我保留了原文，因为觉得没有找到能够同时表达“我在你身边了”和“我被你套牢了”两层含义的对应中文。欢迎大家指教。】  
  
****  
  
到头来，生活——或者说命运，因果报应，其他什么Tony完完全全得罪的超自然力量，去他的墨菲定律应验，这就是他了，这就是他的生活——帮他选了真相大白的时机。  
  
爆炸撕裂他身周空气。眩晕感袭来，他知道自己应该采取行动，但他的思绪在胸膛撕心裂肺的痛楚上缠绕不去。  
  
不止一个声音在他的通讯器里尖叫，但他挤不出字句。他听见Steve在通讯那头某处，而这给他减轻些许痛苦。Steve听上去糟透了，比Tony能够记起的任何时刻更糟。他试图将思绪扯离疼痛——就跟他被Hulk给揍了同时被金刚狼给撕成了碎片那样，操，发生了什么——然后他意识到他在坠落。  
  
“推进器，”他从异常麻木的唇间挤出字句。他口腔湿润，而他瞬间以为他丢人到口水滴答淌得到处都是，但并不是。他以前也肺穿孔过。他知道那是什么感觉。“飞行系统——”环绕他的平视显示器明灭闪烁，看上去并未接收到他的语音指令。他得——现在眼下有他能够完成的事情，他清楚这点，但那正滑离他眼前世界。  
  
一切正从他世界滑离飞远。视野边缘模糊昏暗。天啊连呼吸都疼。  
  
什么东西撞入他胸膛，而他因像在他肺部捅入尖匕的冲击力而失声尖叫。通讯器里的声音爆晕成一片混乱的无意义低语，他听见蜘蛛侠在更近的地方冲他大声叫喊。  
  
金属接触地面的沉闷重响撞击他耳膜，但他几乎感觉不到。有人在把他扶低躺平，他在眩晕在他脑中漾开时闭上眼睛。  
  
“Tony？”蜘蛛侠的声音在通讯器中回漾出怪异音色。“老天，求你，求你不要让我眼睁睁看着他死在我面前。”面板移开，Tony无法抑制在阳光射入眼中的瞬间感觉到的从颈部攀爬而上的战栗一缩。蜘蛛侠诅咒一声，在他上方俯身。“大家伙，他还活着但我恐怕这也持续不了多久了。”听似轻巧的话语之下蜘蛛侠的声音紧绷，Tony想要拍拍他的脑袋。“老天，有血渗出他的装甲。 _立刻_ 让Banner解除Hulk状态。”  
  
Tony恍惚了一小下，意识到蜘蛛侠试图让他保持清醒，意识到其他人试图拿下——他们之前在跟谁打来着？万磁王，该死，X战警发出求援信号而复仇者在得知对手何人之前就首先奔赴了末日战场。这个恐怖分子动动手指就缴了队长和Pym的械，然后——老天，万磁王简直都没费那个心去折腾他的战甲，直接撕开胸甲把反应堆核心捅进他胸膛，他的肋骨碎裂，而队友们就这么听见他尖叫。  
  
如果非要解释下这阵使大地抖颤的电闪雷鸣，那就是Thor显然不欣赏这场演出的展现方式。Tony全心支持为他而来的这场神谴，他只要躲在后面欣赏复仇就好了。  
  
他能够感觉每一次疼痛畏缩的吸气后在唇上呼出的血泡。  
  
他能够听见Bruce，他声音紧绷，语速飞快。没一句在他脑际留下意义，而当一只手抚上他脸颊时他才意识到自己已经闭上了眼睛。他眨眼，试图聚焦思绪，而这换来Bruce颤抖的微笑。“Tony，这样很好。我需要你再撑上一会儿就好，然后你就可以休息了，好吗？就一会。”Bruce另一只手正忙活些Tony目光无法触及的事情，而他意识到他大概也不想知道。Bruce手臂和赤裸的胸膛上有鲜血横亘而Tony基本上确定是他的。可怜的家伙。他们应该找谁去弄件备用衬衫给他的，这样他变回来之后就不会把队友的血弄得浑身都是。  
  
“Tony，”Bruce语音尖锐，Tony猛地重又睁开双眼。“好，很好。听我说，万磁王摧毁了弧反应堆。核心损毁。我可以修复它但我们得换掉整架结构，你明白吗？”  
  
“Steve，”他发声。  
  
温暖的手指碰触他的手，在他指间缠绕，而后轻轻收紧。“我就在这里，Tony。你会没事的。”  
  
他看不见Steve，而他想要，想要看见他脸上表情，想要在做出决定时望见他双眼。这样的话两周来的缩头乌龟行为也不算亏了。而他只是勉力试图用仅存的力气回握。“对不起，”他说，话语出口含糊。  
  
Steve听上去不成形状地糟糕。他声音颤抖。“不要道歉。你会好好的。”  
  
或许吧。  
  
口腔里血味更浓。Tony试图咽下一些但呛到，痛感贯彻肺腑。他干呕，努力对抗一波恶心感，与此同时强壮的双手将他固定在原地。“动手吧，”他喘出话语。“哦，天，动手，Bruce，动手。”  
  
“把Logan和Pym召下战场，”Bruce大喊。“我现在就需要他们。Steve，向神奇四侠发信，通知Richards我们要取下弧反应堆——”  
  
Steve听上去仓皇而担忧。“但——”  
  
“不是现在！ _执行命令。”_  
  
“对不起，Steve，”Tony重复。“对不起。得……我必须得。”他任由眼皮合起，甚至没察觉Steve小心将他从路面上抱起。  
  
****  
  
他在医院里呆过的累计时长足够让他在醒来之前就察觉到身处何地。消毒水，大体来说是这味道，他妈的消毒水味儿，跟着就是人们脚着鞋套走来走去的独特声响。  
  
Tony真他妈的讨厌医院。  
  
他模模糊糊记起之前的战役，然后因想起战甲的大幅损毁而畏缩了一下。修理得花他几周工夫，而与此同时他就得将就之前那些破旧落伍的来穿。或者他可以穿那套反雷神盔甲出来兜兜风，虽说Thor向来视其为挑战而一直尝试在队长没盯着的时候电翻他。  
  
队长。 _Steve。_  
  
花了几分钟时间——而完全诚实的话，他大概在这当中又睡过去一下——但他成功睁开了眼睛。  
  
医院病房，检查。床周是连线的机器，尽管大多数都是关着的。其中有一台心脏监护器，稳定的哔哔声他再多听一会就得疯，床边还有输液架，滴管延伸注入手臂后侧。悬在墙上的电视开着，但是静音的，而Tony花了几分钟昏昏沉沉地辨别出放的是一个关于一对女同伴侣的西语电视剧。没有Lehnsherr和兄弟会占领纽约的相关报导，并且就Tony向窗外的视野范围看，整个城市也没着火，那么应该是正义这边得一分。  
  
他能够听见呼吸声，来自他身边。费劲费得有点奇怪——不是说他还疼着，或者甚至不算是倦惫，而更像是他的身体搞不太明白他的指令——但他还是成功在枕上扭过头来。不管怎么说这挺值的，能看见Steve陷在他床边椅子里沉睡的模样。他的头垂在胸前，一只手仍握着Tony的，手指松松拢着，搭在毯子上。  
  
这是个好征兆。就算是Tony这样情商的也能感受到这点。  
  
他感觉——事实上他感觉惊人的好，鉴于他最后的记忆是快要被被自己的血给呛死。还有Bruce。告诉Bruce去——  
  
他慢慢抬起自由的那只手。按在胸膛上。  
  
什么也没有。没有铁和玻璃的坚硬圆形。没有重负压迫他骨骼。他手指揪住病号服前沿，将它从胸前扯离，足够让他从脖颈看进去。没有光亮。没有反应堆。就只是——皮肤。光滑，无痕。新的。  
  
他的手在颤抖，所以他放开衣襟，集中注意力在呼吸上。慢而浅—— _天啊。_  
  
Steve手指在他指间收紧，而Tony应时抬起头，看见Steve抬起他们交握的双手到唇边，在Tony关节印下亲吻。“你好啊，睡美人。”  
  
“它没了，”他没道理地出口，因为想来Steve也已经知道了，但这需要说出来。“它不在了，Steve——我能——”他平白无故地急促喷出一声笑，因为直到现在他才发现他该死地是多么向往现在这样。“我感觉我作弊了但我他妈的都不在乎。”  
  
Steve从椅子上起身，压上Tony病床边沿。“你感觉还好？不疼，能够呼吸了？”  
  
他能， _他能了_ ，简直不可思议，感觉大概比除了现下Steve大拇指摩挲他手背以外的任何事都要好。“你知道离我上次能够正常呼吸有多久了吗？”他用梦幻般的语调问。他太集中注意力于他的肺部胀满又呼出空气的感觉，令人心醉的 _气_ 流，再不会喘不过气来，以至完全没有记起他曾一度担忧回避的这回事。  
  
“为什么这会让你感觉是作弊了？”Steve问，而操。Tony熟悉这种语调。  
  
他带点小心地看向Steve，而Steve只是回盯着他。耐心。了解。随时准备在必要的时候踢他的屁股，而该死。他几个星期来把Steve想得坏极了，对不？  
  
“有一部分的我，”他慢慢说，谨慎选择措词以防Steve对他发飙，“认为我应得的是这种——这种不便。”  
  
“痛苦，”Steve语调毫无起伏，而是了。Tony措词还是不够谨慎。或者就是Steve整个对他太太了解了。“你认为你合该活在痛苦里。”  
  
“也没那么 _糟_ ，”Tony说，但该死，Bruce之前也没买这个账。“我曾经是个很烂的人，队长。你不了解那个我。他不值得Yinsen的牺牲，比他更好的人死去，他就不该得到再一次的机会。如果当时之幸需要付出这样的代价，我愿意付。”  
  
“你无权决定Yinsen之死价值几何，”Steve嗓音平平。“你无权就这么坐在这里然后判定说他廉价地交出了自己的性命。他自己决定了生命的价值而你就是那代价。你。当时的你值得这一切，而任何去否认的尝试都是轻视了他对你所做的付出。”  
  
“不是——”负罪感在他腹中盘绞。“我不是这个意思——”  
  
“事实上，就是。每次你说当时的你不值得时都是。”Steve皱起眉头，眼神锐利，嘴唇抿成一条直线。“每次你这么看自己，你都在辜负那些完全 _信任_ 你的人。这样的话你就是在轻忽Yinsen作出的牺牲。你就是在贬低生命中那些爱你，愿意为你牺牲的人——”  
  
“不，”Tony说。“不是的，我是说——”他试图让自己坐起来一点，想要抽出他的手，但因为Steve而两样都没能成行。他的抓握坚定，没有移开视线。  
  
“弧反应堆不是种惩罚，Tony。这不是什么神谴或是业难。它不是你身为英雄的原因。你 _知道_ 这点。你得知道这点，”Steve说，听上去开始有一点不确定。“你自身就是一个英雄。你让自己的生命变得光亮。Yinsen救了你的命，但任何让你与众不同的东西，都来源于你自身。反应堆不是你的灵魂，Tony，它是一种 _医疗手段_ ——”  
  
“好了，别——”  
  
“Bruce告诉我你几周前就知道了这个手术。还有你不想完成它是因为你觉得我会 _生气_ 。”  
  
“我不想谈这个。”  
  
“我需要你告诉我为什么，”Steve平平地说。“我没法——”他放开Tony的手朝后仰倒，双手揉搓脸颊。“老天，Tony，你得说清楚我 _干了_ 什么让你感觉这样。我必须要知道好 _完全避免再犯_ ，看在上帝的份上。”  
  
“不是你的 _错_ ，”Tony说。他拳头攥紧布料，以此阻止自己伸出手去触碰Steve。生气成这样，Tony不太确定他的碰触还会不会被接纳，而现下这种程度的拒绝已然超出他承受范围。“我没以为你会生气。”  
  
“你只是觉得我会不再为你所吸引，”Steve说。“你真觉得我喜欢你胸前那玩意儿胜过你本人？你脑子里都在想些什么，Tony？我只是在利用你吗？”他脸部扭曲，而Tony不确定是否是因为愤怒的缘故。“如果在Clint身上也装个反应堆我是不是就会跑去跟他过？”  
  
好吧，这如果大声说出来的话是挺糟糕的。  
  
“而彻彻底底吓坏我的一点，”Steve说，疲惫渗出每个字眼，“是你就打算接受一个这样的我。你觉得我在玩弄你而你就打算 _由着我_ ，你有一丁点知道这有多令我痛苦吗？这样的话你本应该跟我对质，或者甩了我，或者至少让Bruce把我砸翻几下。每一次我们在一起的时候，”他嗓音粗嘎，“我都在伤害你。”  
  
恐慌充斥他的胸臆，苦涩如胆汁。“不，不，不是的。”他撒开毯子抓住Steve的手，握在自己两手之间。“不是那样的。我发誓。我当时慌了，Steve，而我紧紧抓住一个简单的借口不放，这样我就可以不去考虑——考虑其他那些我跟这该死的反应堆牵扯不清的纠结情感。我几乎不敢去想到Yinsen，或是——或是其他我欠下的血债，而怪——怪到你头上的话轻易一些。你值得更好的，我知道你不会利用这样糟糕的一个——”  
  
“我绝不会利用你，”Steve激烈地说。“告诉我你知道这点。Tony，求你，告诉我在这段关系中我没有糟到让你连我爱你都不知道。”  
  
Tony新获的呼吸在他胸膛鼓噪，他不稳地连吸几口气。“我知道。一直都知道。这是我为数不多确定的事情之一。”他抓紧Steve的手把他拉近，在Steve俯身在他之上，额头顶在他肩上前都没有放开。“但这对我也不是容易事，你知道的吧？我呃——”他低头用鼻尖摩挲Steve的头发。“我在亲密关系方面有点问题。你大概也注意到了。”  
  
Steve在他肩上发出的哼声完全不给两人留任何面子可言，但Tony发现他也没什么抱怨余地。然后Steve对着他的喉咙叹气，呼吸热乎乎地摩擦Tony的皮肤，而是的——他恢复得良好极了，让我们来听听愈合因子是怎么说的吧，女士们先生们。  
  
“跟我随便说说，”Steve说。“就——坦率点。不管是什么。你觉得我会怎么反应就怎么说。你不想的话可以不讲，但就请别说谎。”  
  
“好，”Tony同意，咽下一阵他身为始作俑者还得来收拾善后的悔意。“我不会对你说谎的。我保证。”  
  
“你就会富有创见地绕开事实兜圈子，”Steve同意。他听着带点笑意，Tony也就指望这么点儿好了。“我做了什么？我怎么就让你觉得我比起你是更在意反应堆了？”  
  
Tony叹气，手指梳理Steve的头发。“你记得我说过，比如，十秒钟前关于那都不是真实的你，对不？”  
  
“必然有什么让你把这个念头给根深蒂固的事吧。”  
  
天，他爱上的就是个顽固，洞见的混球。“好吧，听着。这都是我的错，所以别——但你真的，真的很喜欢反应堆，Steve。”他推推Steve肩膀，直到他们脸对着脸，然后用手朝着胸膛比划。“我是说。 _非常_ 。你摸着——你以前总会 _摸_ 着它。而且你——你看，我们上床的时候你在那要磨蹭好久的功夫，就是，像是，舔还有——”他眯起眼睛因为Steve变得通红然后开始露出愧疚的神色。“摆个这脸是干啥？”  
  
“我只是想让你感觉好些，”Steve承认。“一开始你看着就像是耻于展现它。你不让我碰它有——有 _几周_ 的功夫，而且你一直穿着衬衣睡觉，还有——我觉得大概如果我让你知道我不会为它所影响，你就会少些戒备心。过了一阵子，”他说，肩膀耷拉，“我想这大概就成了习惯了。我很抱歉。”  
  
“我以为亮光会让你在晚上睡不好。”Tony仰进枕头里笑起来，疲倦，喘不过气来，间歇性的那种，让他整个身体都在震动。“那就是为什么我一开始穿着衬衫睡觉。但是你哪哪都能睡着所以我就没再管了。而且——你知道Stane。他对我做的事情。那之后我可以忍受触碰反应堆的人寥寥无几，Steve。我的确花了一段时间才放下心防。我——虽然我对反应堆的观感挺复杂，但我从未觉得以它为耻。只是。感觉脆弱，”他最终还是说出口。“暴露。但从不是羞耻。”  
  
“你没什么值得羞耻的，”Steve静静说。“除了你的饮食习惯，但那也有进步了。”  
  
“藻泥冰沙你也吃得下去，我会让你知道——”  
  
“你出院了我会给你做顿真正的早餐。不加藻泥。”  
  
Tony做个鬼脸，因为Steve掌勺意味着也没咖啡了。“乡巴佬。过来。”他伸出一只手臂挪动些许距离，这样Steve就能坐在他身边。地方有点窄但他不在乎，把头搁在Steve肩膀上。“如果我 _当时确实_ 付出了些什么代价，有你出现在我生命中就已经完全值得了。”  
  
Steve叹气，呼吸弄乱了Tony的头发。“无论我付出什么，才能换来与你在此相伴，”Steve嗓音低沉，“我愿意再付一次。现在睡觉。Bruce和医生们很快就会过来检查你，而你现在累坏了。”  
  
Tony哼气，任由眼皮合上，耳畔是Steve心脏跳动，和他自己的呼吸声。  
  
****  
  
过了一会儿Bruce叫醒了他们，Tony咕哝着含混抱怨好梦被扰，而Steve嘘声让他有个正形。  
  
“Magneto后来咋样了？”他在Bruce将听诊器覆上他胸前凝神静听时问。  
  
“看来磁力对魔法锤子的防御不起作用，”Bruce说。“顺说，Thor为没能为你好好报仇而致歉。”  
  
“Thor是我的最爱，”Tony睡意浓浓地这么对Steve说，而这为他赢到一个吻。  
  
他床边有鲜花，Tony之前没注意到；体积巨大、极其夸张那种样式的，极有可能来自他的雇员或是市长。还有几只泰迪熊，几包糖果，从盒子上来看是雪茄，以及——“我们的朋友真的在我手术恢复期间送了我震动按摩棒么？”  
  
“是Carol的主意，”Steve说。“她大概认为花在你身上都浪费了。”  
  
“还有一个双头的假阴茎，”Bruce说。“这个是Peter送的，他觉得自己超级幽默来着。”  
  
“这里面有的我们已经有了，”Tony这么说纯粹是为了听Steve发出的怪异声音。“哦，看，气球。”  
  
事实证明愈合因子要花费你大量体力，因此Tony在接下来的两天里饿得发疯，也是由于筋疲力竭而睡死过去的。Bruce没逼他吃病号饭，谢天谢地，复仇者们也偷摸塞给他高热量的小零食，偶尔还有限制级的物件什么的，因为他们情比金坚嘛，Peter甚至在Tony出院当天给了他一副情趣手铐，尽管他认为这个耻度简直是太大了。  
  
“我赌Steve五分钟松松解开这个，”Clint如是评论，而Steve变成亮粉色的，朝天花板做了个他专属的“我到底做了什么才摊上这群白痴？”表情。  
  
“用不了，”Tony火上浇油。  
  
他已经恢复到Logan给他输血后的期望水平了，所以Bruce现在担心的就只是骨头是否复原良好，还有他肺部所受损伤是否为永久的。Tony挨过了无数次检查，甚至是在出院之后，因为被自己的血呛到要窒息显然让你的队友们神经紧张，而要是不采取这种方式，就得要忍受他们在他走哪哪都跟着，看他啥时候双膝一软晕倒。  
  
在他苏醒之前唯一一起纷争是当他们得知在Logan那天早上起来，由于完全没有将要捐献十品脱血液给一个正在戒断中的酒鬼的思想准备，喝了几瓶啤酒后才被召加入战斗的时候。Tony等着酒瘾再犯，而Steve因为Logan喝酒了还敢应召前来而冷静地气炸了，但愈合因子在这方面也没得说，而Logan的代谢系统早在Tony倒下前就把大部分酒精给逐出血液了。  
  
****  
  
“我可以去亲Logan，”Tony晕晕乎乎地说，而正用他双手做些妙不可言事情的Steve，掐了Tony的肚子一把。  
  
“柏拉图式的那种，”Tony说，一只手胡乱挥挥。“就——你懂的。表示感谢。我大概也要亲下Bruce。还有两个Hank。”他在呼吸间隙喘息，因为Steve跨坐在他腰间，俯身亲吻心口光滑无痕的皮肤。“但不能是Reed。我送他花好了。”  
  
“把他们都改成送花，”Steve提议。他手掌张开覆在Tony胸膛，摩挲不再带有印记的皮肤，而后变向，将一边乳头夹在指缝间。“如果你要亲谁的话，亲我就是。”  
  
“你知道最棒的部分是什么吗？”Tony问道，挺腰挨向Steve。“我可以吻你更长时间了现在。不再会接不上气。”  
  
Steve对他挑起一边眉毛。“你是说我不再能够把你吻到无法呼吸了？”  
  
“不知道啊，”Tony说，深吸一口气，体会胸膛轻松而又充盈的感觉。“来吻我就知道了。”  
  
-Fin-


End file.
